Lotion's Twelve Part 1
by Felix Rodriguez
Summary: Instead of fighting Flippy, The Cat and his posse try to sell a lotion. A flesh-eating lotion that turns people into zombies! Starring: The Cat, Lifty, Shifty, The Rat, Russell, Disco Bear, The Mole, Handy, Sniffles, Lumpy, Flaky, and Flippy. Part 1-2.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Mondo Media does.

Note: I know most of these characters are not usually evil and would not usually hang out The Cat, but I needed them to be in this episode as you will read. Also, I realize The Rat and The Mole are on the same team in this episode but are adversaries, so please bear with me.

PS: A little bit of Flippy/Flaky in this.

**Lotion's Twelve Part 1**

**Starring: The Cat, Lifty, Shifty, The Rat, Lumpy, Handy, Russell, Sniffles, The Mole, Disco Bear, Flaky, and Flippy**

**Featuring: Mime, Cuddles, Nutty, Toothy, Petunia, Giggles, Pop, Cub, and Cro-Marmot**

In The Cat's house, The Cat was laughing crazily as he was planning on other ways to kill his adversary, Flippy. The other members of his gang were already beaten and bruised from his other failed attempts to kill him and groaned when they saw their boss working on another (most likely) futile scheme.

In order to stop his madness, Lifty and Shifty quickly pounced him and drug him to the ground to let him regain his sanity. The Cat howled and screamed as his two henchmen held him down tightly. The Cat let his breathing slow and he calmed down enough to have his men let him go. As he got up off the ground, Lifty and Shifty, thinking of themselves, laughed their evil laugh and motioned their boss to follow them.

They took The Cat into another room where Sniffles, the group scientist, was working on several experiments. Together, the brothers explained that they needed to get the boss off killing Flippy and onto doing something else. Sniffles thought for a second, then quickly grabbed a beaker of green liquid with a pair of tongs.

"Hmm?" asked Lifty and Shifty.

Sniffles demonstrated the liquid by pouring some of it onto a model arm that was full of scars and bruises. Sniffles (after putting on a glove), spread the liquid around on the arm. As it was applied, the scars began to disappear and the bruises instantly healed.

Lifty and Shifty eyed the miracle lotion greedily and laughed at the thought of making money. Together, they turned around and gave The Cat a wide-eyed pleading look at him.

The Cat sighed and said, "Mow" allowing them to distribute the lotion. As The Cat went out to tell the rest of the group, Sniffles had Lifty and Shifty gather up cases of the miracle lotion that had already been bottled. However, as they left and Sniffles turned off the lights, the realistic flesh on the model arm began to peel off in chunks and piled on the table.

Out in the park, Lumpy (wearing a fake mustache) was yelling, "Come one, come all!" to any passerby to spread the word about their miracle drug. The Mole and Handy attempted to hand out pamphlets to propagate their invention. Handy, of course, could not handle his pamphlets and The Mole only let them drop out of his hand, thinking he was giving them to people. Sniffles was on a stage getting ready to show a live performance of the miracle lotion on a volunteer's (Mime) skin. Also on the stage were several doctored photos showing a before and after of the lotion. Russell and Disco Bear were helping bring more cases of the lotion as they were selling out fast. Lifty, Shifty, The Rat, and The Cat sat a two tables where crowds gathered to buy the lotion.

Soon, the live performance began as the excited crowd gathered around the stage. Included in the crowd were Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty, Petunia, Toothy, Pop, Cub, and Cro-Marmot. Sniffles showed off the lotion by applying it to Mime's skin, which was a little bruised. As he spread it up and down Mime's arm with his glove, a look of satisfaction went over the crowd as Mime's bruising began to disappear.

The Cat went over the profits and was actually happy for once in his life when two new figures approached the table.

He started to offer ask if he could help them by saying, "Mow mow meow mo-." but quickly stopped and a look of hate grew in his face when he noticed that the pair were none other than Flippy and Flaky. He bared his teeth as his hand reached for a knife in his back pocket, but The Rat quickly grabbed his arm to restrain him. Lifty and Shifty quickly motioned Flippy and Flaky over to their table as The Rat tried to calm his boss down. Flippy and Flaky quickly bought one bottle of lotion each and walked to join the crowd, but The Cat managed to free his hands. However, instead of a knife, The Cat threw a bottle of lotion towards Flippy.

On stage, the demonstration finished as Sniffles bowed and the audience clapped with approval. However, things quickly turned south when Mime started to itch the arm Sniffles had put the lotion on. As he started to itch, chunks of his flesh started to tear off and fall to the ground. Mime "gasped" in horror and held his arm up to Sniffles who gasped audibly.

A hush fell over the crowd as more of Mime's arm flesh began to fall off in chunks. Quickly, the crowd screaming in unison horror as some started to throw their lotion on the ground. However, Nutty, having drunk his lotion assuming it was something sweet, began to rub his stomach in pain. Likewise, the bottle The Cat threw at Flippy overshot its mark and instead landed and (because the bottles were glass) broke on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. The crowd began to flee in terror as Mime now stared at his arm which was only bone. Suddenly, his eyes went white, and he looked out at Cuddles who was still in the audience too scared to move. Mime leaped out into the crowd and proceeded to grab the screaming Cuddles' face with his other arm that still had flesh on it. In one swift motion, Mime tore Cuddles' face clean off and began to chomp down on the still alive Cuddles. Cuddles screamed in pain, but quickly died while being eaten alive. Then, the partially eaten Cuddles rose off the ground with the same white eyes Mime had and joined Mime in looked for more people to infect.

Sniffles gasped in horror that he had created a flesh-eating zombie-creating lotion and quickly joined the other members in The Cat's group in running away from the infected people.

Nutty, having ingested the lotion, groaned even louder in pain as his belly melted outwards, showing that his innards were completely melted as well. Nutty then fell over on the ground, only to get up with the same pale eyes.

Finally, the bottle that fell on Cro-Marmot, melted through his ice block and dripped onto his arm, melting it off and infecting him as well.

The zombified Nutty, Cuddles, and Mime began to devour other crowd members and turn them into zombies as well. A screaming Giggles was cornered by Nutty, Cuddles, and Mime. One of her arms was torn off, her stomach was split open, and one of her eyes was pulled out as she was also bitten and infected. She also stood back up and joined the ranks of the undead.

Flaky screamed at the top of her lungs while Flippy gasped at the horror. Unfortunately, he had been going to a therapist to deal with his PTSD, and thus Evil Flippy could not really save them this time. Flippy quickly grabbed Flaky's arm and dragged her away from the action to his humvee.

Meanwhile, The Cat's posse now crowded around The Rat's hamster ball. All ten of them piled into the hamster ball and shut it just as Petunia came up to it. She screamed and pounded on the side of the ball, pleading those inside to let her in. Just then, a zombified Mime pounced on her and bit into the back of her head. He then looked up and growled at the fresh meat inside the ball.

Everyone inside screamed as The Cat yelled "MOW!" and they all began to push. The ball began to roll with everyone inside of it, soon tumbling down the hill they were parked on.

Mime growled as the zombie Petunia now stood up. Mime motioned down to the ball, and Petunia growled and started to run and leap after it, running much faster and jumping further than humanly possible.

As Flippy piled Flaky inside his humvee, a few more people ran towards them, screaming: Pop who was carrying Cub and Toothy, all scared senseless. Flippy motioned them all to get inside which they quickly obeyed. However, Pop did not tell them that Cub had been bitten in the arm by one of the zombies. As they all buckled in, a zombified Giggles jumped on the hood of the humvee, growling ferociously. Flaky screamed at the top of her lungs as Flippy started the humvee and sped away, causing Giggles to fling off the hood. As she stood up and growled, Nutty and Cuddles appeared beside her and the three of them started to chase the humvee. Inside the vehicle, Toothy peered out the back window and screamed when he saw the zombies were starting to close in. Flippy began to sweat as he sped up, but only found the zombies were still getting closer. Cub, now a little woozy, began to itch his arm and it started to peel off. In a matter of seconds, his whole arm popped off and his eyes turned white. Cub then growled at the others in the vehicle. Toothy noticed this and screamed, alerting Flippy and Flaky. Both of them looked back and screamed that they had a zombie in the humvee. However, Flippy took his eyes off the road and didn't notice the giant hamster ball cross their path. Flaky turned around and screamed which caused Flippy to do the same. The occupants of the hamster ball screamed as well as the vehicles collided, sending both vehicles into a building.

Seconds later, several people got up and made sure they were not hurt. Then, they went through the wreckage and got the rest up. Luckily, no one had been hurt in the crash and everyone gathered in a circle. Instantly, The Cat snarled at Flippy and withdrew his claws to kill him, but the rest of his gang held him back. Sniffles suggested that their big group make their way back to The Cat's house as it was stocked with weapons. No one objected except The Cat, so they all proceeded on their way. However, before they left, Pop noticed Cub's beanie sticking up out of the wreckage. Pop went over and picked it up and shed a tear for his fallen son. Just then, zombie Cub leaped out of the wreckage and grabbed onto Pop's lower jaw. Pop screamed in horror as his own son ripped off his lower jaw and big him in the leg. Pop fell over on the ground, dead. Flaky gasped in horror and went over to check on him. Before she did that, Flippy grabbed her arm and drug her away, just as Pop reanimated into a zombie. Zombie Cub put his beanie back on his head, and the two started to chase after the survivors.

At the front of the group, Handy yelled and everyone stopped when they noticed that zombie Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Nutty, and (still in his block of ice) Cro-Marmot were in front of them, moaning and growling. Zombie Mime was in front of them all, smiling evilly as he bared his teeth.

Toothy, being at the back of the group, did not notice the rest had stopped and still ran from Pop and Cub behind him. He unknowingly ran headfirst into the line of zombies. Toothy gasped, screamed, and tried to run away, only to be attack by Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, and Nutty. Petunia and Giggles grabbed his arms while Cuddles and Nutty grabbed his legs and proceeded to rip him in two.

During this, the rest of the group took the opportunity to run away from the scene. As soon as Toothy revived (albeit in two pieces), Mime snapped his fingers and a majority of the zombies when after the survivors. Cro-Marmot simply stood still as usual. Zombie Mime rolled his eyes and threw another bottle of lotion on the ice block, trying to melt the ice.

The large group of eleven survivors ran as fast as they could to escape the zombies. However, the zombies could were catching up to them quickly and would soon have them. Luckily for the survivors, zombie Giggles fell due to her tripping on her own innards and she caused the rest of the zombies to fall with her. Also extremely lucky for the survivors was the fact that they were less than a block from The Cat's house. They quickly made it inside and boarded up the doors and windows.

Defeated, zombie Giggles, Cuddles, Petunia, Nutty, Pop, Cub, and both halves of Toothy went back to Mime empty-handed.

Inside The Cat's house, most everyone decided to make the most of the situation and befriend each other. Lumpy, Handy, The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, The Rat, Disco Bear, Russell, Sniffles, Flaky, and Flippy all decided that they needed to stick together to survive.

Meanwhile, The Cat had other plans. As he turned the lights on in his armory. The fire in his eyes had only one goal: killing Flippy.

**To be continued…**

**Moral: One good turn deserves another! **

Closing note: As you can no doubt tell, I will be continuing this into a second part, so do not worry! It will have a conclusion!


End file.
